The Adventures of Rjstar
''The Adventures of Rjstar ''is a American animated television series created by Dan Murphy. It first premiered on Fox's Fox Kids block on August 23, 1997. After Fox Kids closed, It was just on Fox from 2002-05. Then it was moved to the Animation Domination block on 2005-2014. Then moved to the Sunday Funday block from 2014-present. Since its debut in '97, The series broadcast 279 episodes, with 20 seasons. Timeslots * August 23rd, 1997: Saturdays 9:30/10:30c * March 19th, 2004: Fridays 9:30/10:30c * July 4th, 2007: Wednesdays 7/6c * October 15th, 2011: Sundays 7/6c * September 28th, 2014: Sundays 9:30/10:30c * February 22nd, 2015: Mondays 8:30/9:30c * June 30th, 2015: Tuesdays 8:30/9:30c (some reruns only) * January 3rd, 2016: Every 5th day per month History Murphy conceived The Adventures of Rjstar ''in 1986 with his idea of two characters, Pjstar and Cobby. He previously tried to pitch the show in the mid 80's. but executives thought it was "too bland". in 1992, Pjstar was changed to Rjstar, and Berek was changed to Derek. The show first started as a pitch pilot in 1996, In 1997, Fox picked up ''The Adventures of Rjstar ''as a television series. The pilot episode of the show premiered on August 23, 1997. After the series blew up in popularity, there was a feature film based on it called [[The Rjstar Movie|''The Rjstar Movie]], released in theaters on November 16, 2002. and its sequel titled ''The Rjstar Super Adventure Film'''' released on September 8, 2014. The series was originally supposed to end after the first movie. But Fox thought the show was a huge hit, that they brought it back on the air. Development The show's main two characters were first conceived by Dan Murphy. While working at a convenience store in the mid 1980's to the early 1990's. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters called Pjstar and Berek. They did not look like Rjstar and Derek. But when the year 1992 came, Pjstar was changed to Rjstar, and Berek was changed to Derek. Then Dan thought about making a segment where Rjstar's cousin, M.J. does a talent show called ''M.J.'s Talent Show. After that, more characters came along like Mr. Guy, Speed Girl, Djstar (which is Rjstar's clone), and more. Creators originally named the show Rjstar & Friends, But one of the creators thought it was "too immature". So they renamed it The Adventures of Rjstar. Dan Murphy pitched the show to Fox, who greenlit it. And other companies like Film Roman and Klasky Csupo also owned the rights to it. The Adventures of Rjstar ''first appeared on January 21, 1996 as a pitch pilot. The series was financed as an independent production by 20th Century Fox Television. The pilot was the earlier version of the very first episode "Blocking Blocker". in 1997, 20th Century Fox adapted ''The Adventures of Rjstar ''into a television series. The series was originally set to premiere on July 27, 1996 with the pilot episode they showed to Fox earlier in the year, ''Rjstar On A Roll, but the episode was declined to be picked up by Fox. The producers and writers of the show decided to go on and air the real first episode "Blocking Blocker" on August 23, 1997. Dan took out ads in newspapers saying "Didn't you know that this show is not about a talking star? It's about Rjstar! ''The guy that will have his own show The Adventures of Rjstar. airing every Saturday morning only on Fox Kids! Be there, be square, and get moving!" In 1998, Dan Murphy hired Liam Barber (who created the character Tabletman) as the executive producer of the series. In 1999, Dan Murphy hired American animator Tim Cruden as a executive story editor and character designer (for Seasons 3-7). On February 6, 2000, ''Djstar Rockin'! ''was released for the PlayStation. And after that, more Rjstar video games were created. From January 10-November 14, 2002, Burger King promoted sponsor ads for ''The Rjstar Movie ''which was coming soon. In November of 2006, Dan Murphy announced that many fans of the series wanted a spin-off of Rjstar's clone Djstar. Because of how hillarious he was. After all that, The series was named ''World of Djstar. which premiered on Cartoon Network on August 25, 2007. two days after the 10th anniversary of The Adventures of Rjstar. It was later cancelled on May 4, 2009 after only one season and 36 episodes. Casting Dan Murphy himself, is the voice of Rjstar, Rjstock (the main antagonist of the series), and M.J. Rob Paulson is the voice of Derek and other minor characters. Tara Strong is the voice of Speed Girl and other female minor characters, John DiMaggio is the voice of Djstar, and Tom Kenny is the voice of Mr. Guy. Merchandise Main article: The Adventures of Rjstar/Merchandise Characters * Rjstar * Derek * Speed Girl * Djstar * Mr. Guy * M.J. * Rjstock * Fan * James * Cookie * Deeps (Speed Girl's enemy) * News Announcer * TV Announcer * The Guy With The Red Hat (his real name is Jack) * Tabletman * Cheese * Rjstar 2 * Rjstar 3 * Rjstar 4 * Rjstar 5 * Rjstar 6 * Rjstar 7 * Rjstar 8 * Rjstar 9 * Rjstar 10 * Rjstar 11 Episodes Main article: List of episodes Controversy There was an episode that was banned in Australia that aired May 8, 1999 and it is the 4th episode of the 3rd season of The Adventures of Rjstar, named "City Stroke", This episode was banned because of the "prison rape" gag they used in the script. which was too inappropriate for people ages 7-14 year olds who watches the show. The episode was almost banned in the UK because of the scene where Rjstar buys a bomb to blow up Rjstock's lab because he destroyed his bedroom. The show's first six seasons were edited when it aired on CBBC. Show in other languages Trivia * The show's first six seasons where heavily edited on CBBC due to the content of most of the episodes. ** In 2016, The show was renewed for a 20th season, Because many people miss the show. The season premiered on January 3rd, 2016. Now the show airs every Saturday and Sunday. ** The show was banned in Russia until 2005 when the president said the show was too "sexual" because of Derek and Speed Girl's relationship. After all of that, The series was aired on Channel One Russia in February 2009 and it airs to this day. and in episodes, Scenes where Speed Girl and Derek are together were cut out. Future The show is slated to air in new episodes through season 24 in 2020. And there have been plans for a 3rd movie named Rjstar 3: Rj Out of the World. which will be released on August 13, 2020. and the movie will possibly be the end of the series. Ratings (American TV Ratings) The Adventures of Rjstar is rated TV-PG-LV on Fox airings, and TV-Y7-FV on Cartoon Network airings. (Canadian TV Ratings) The Adventures of Rjstar is rated PG (TV-PG) on Teletoon airings. (European TV Ratings) The Adventures of Rjstar is rated 18 on European airings. Category:TV Shows